papermariortafandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
General What is the World Record? Just look here. Why was the timing changed from THE END to when peach raises her hands? We felt like watching around 9 minutes worth of credits was pointless and timing for RTAs in most games ends sometime after the last input, which in Paper Mario 64's case is when Mario is walking to Peach's Castle for the party. What does RTA/TA/SS/Segmented/TAS/RNG stand for? RTA (Real Time Attack): The timer continues, even if you are taking a break for any reason. Typically does not include resets. TA {Time Attack): You can pause the timer, but you can't stop the session by saving and continuing another session by loading. SS (Single Segment): Similar to real-time attack, although you typically don't save/die/reset/etc. Segmented: Multi-segment runs. You can speed run the game a segment at a time. The stats/items/etc. between segments must be consistent though. TAS Tool-Assisted Speed Run: This is done using slow-downs, savestates, and whatever other tools an emulated run can provide. Mainly used for entertainment/exploiting the game purposes. RNG (Random Number Generator): Basically, it's the randomness a certain factor in the game can have. Why hasn't there been a TAS run of game? The Paper Mario TAS is being worked on as we speak. Although Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door ''has been TASed (link ), ''Super Paper Mario hasn't been TASed by anyone. It takes an enormous amount of time and energy to create a TAS, even for shorter games. For lengthier games like these, it would take someone really dedicated to produce such. ''Paper Mario Does your HP ever go above 10 the entire run? Yes. What system is this for? Nintendo 64. It is also available on the Wii Virtual Console. Why does Mario have 1 HP? This puts Mario in "peril" status. If Mario has the '''Mega Rush' badge equipped while in "peril" status, his attack goes up by 4. How did you do glitch? Check here. How many times does Bowser (final) heal? He can heal up to 3 times in a battle, however if mario is in danger bowser won't heal. He will start to randomly heal after about 10 turns even if you are in danger sadly but we usually kill him before then. If he heals it is almost always run over. Why does the VC version lag more than N64 version? Not entirely sure. Speculation states that since the game emulates poorly normally, Nintendo may have had a tough time emulating it as well. VC version on a full run is about 6 minutes slower than N64. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door Why do you purposefully lower your HP to 5 after Chapter 6? This is to activate "Danger Mario". This puts Mario constantly in "Danger" status, and this can activate the effects of some badges. This is mainly used in conjunction with '''Power Rush' badges, and each badge increases your base attack by 2. Power Rush only activates when Mario is in "Danger" status. While Mario has lower max HP, his attacks do so much damage that you'll rarely take a hit. ''Super Paper Mario'' Would it be faster to go into the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials and use Dashell for your run? The Flipside Pit of 100 Trials isn't accessible until after you get Boomer in 2-1. You also need to do some leveling up before you go into the Pit in order to damage some of the later enemies. Also, it is about an hour out of the way to complete, and Dashell doesn't make up for the time lost. For a platformer, this game is really long. Why is that? Dialogue. How did you do glitch? Check here. Are there any points in the game where RNG is a factor? *Both Dimentio (3-3 and 8-3) fights are RNG related, but it's more apparent in the 3-3 fight. *The Francis fight (3-4) has a little bit of RNG relatedness, but you can manipulate his reappearing point somewhat. *Some of the Sammer Guys (6-1) are RNG related, depending on whether or not they jump/attack at certain points. *Count Bleck is the most noticeable example, as he can warp to practically anywhere on (or off) the screen. Category:General